


Part of the Crew

by nothfan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, paddling of adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Simon screws up. Crew as family. consensual paddling of an adult. none sexual.





	Part of the Crew

One of the Crew

It truly had turned out to be the most stupid idea Simon Tamm had ever had. It had begun with his feeling left out when the crew went about their daily routines. When all he did was sit around waiting for someone to get hurt. So okay he was also occupied working out new treatments for his sister. But that was family business and he felt useless as the crew member he was meant to be.   
And then it had come to him, he was surrounded by ex-soldiers and a mercenary; he could surely get someone to teach his to use a firearm. He had a steady hand, how hard could it be? At first they’d all laughed in his face, thought it was a joke. But eventually Mal said he’d give him a chance. The Captain had told Jayne to get to it which didn’t go down well with the big guy. Jayne had outright refused at first but the Captain had a private word and then grudgingly Jayne taught him how to handle a range of weapons. Jayne had some kind of private arsenal in his quarters, though he made Simon wait outside the door.   
Simon told himself he really didn’t have time for this and got back to packing his possessions as fast as he could. He’d already packed River’s things and just needed to finish up and go get her. Oh why the hell hadn’t he decided to be the ships cook or something, Tamm you are such a moron.

Mal hammered on the door of the young doctor’s quarters  
“Open this gorram door kid; open it before I smash it in. And if you make me put a harm on my boat, well you’ll wish you hadn’t.”   
Simon opened the door slowly and stepped back, Mal pushed past him into the room.   
“Care to explain what the hell is going on doc? I’m gone half a day on business and come back to Jayne unconscious in the med bay with a shot up leg. You locked up here in your room packing?”

Simon dropped a few more of his belongings into his bag before turning to face the captain. “Jayne’s going to be fine, I’ve cleaned and dressed the wound. Zoe knows what to do to make sure no infection sets in. “  
Mal grabbed the younger man by the front of his shirt, “Gorram it boy, the truth, out with it.”   
“It’s my fault Jayne got shot.”   
“That so, how’d it happen?” Mal asked.  
“Well Zoe and Jayne were going to collect some supplies at the settlement and I went along to help. Anyway, we ran into some trouble and I was covering Jayne as we backed off towards Serenity. I don’t know what happened but my gun jammed or something and Jayne took a bullet. Zoe laid down some cover fire and I dragged Jayne back onto Serenity.”   
“Well that explains Jayne in the med-bay, and what’s this?” Mal asked as he gestured at Simons half packed bags.  
“River and I have to leave. Jayne said I almost got him killed and he’s going to return the favor but do a better job of it. He says I froze. But I swear I didn’t Mal.”   
Mal put a hand on Simon’s shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze, “nobody is leaving. I’m the captain of this boat and I say who leaves. Put your gear away son.”  
Mal had a thought as he was about to leave, “where’s the gun?”  
“I never want to touch a gun again Mal, it was a dumb idea me learning to shoot. I know I wanted to feel more useful but look were that got me.”  
“Enough with the wallowing in self pity kid where is it?  
“I gave it to Zoe when we got back to Serenity.” Simon told Mal.  
“You stay put in this room until I tell you otherwise, understood?”  
Simon nodded.

Mal went looking for Zoe.   
Mal took the Glock pistol from his friend and removed the magazine, after a quick inspection of the gun he tossed it to Zoe.  
Zoe rolled her eyes, “what will you tell Jayne?”  
“Haven’t decided, I’ll think on it. I’ll go and tell Simon the bad news. Gorram fool kid.” The captain muttered as he left.

Mal barged into the doctor’s quarters and Simon jumped in fright, half expecting it to be Jayne. Although logically that wasn’t likely as he’d sedated him pretty good.   
Mal tossed the pistol, still minus the magazine, to the younger man. Simon fumbled to catch it.   
“You were right kid the gun most likely did jam. So no need to fret that you freezing up got Jayne shot.”  
Simon heaved a sigh, “So it wasn’t my fault? I just hope that Jayne will believe us.”  
“Oh it was down to you son, and maybe Jayne too. “ He added.  
Simon stared down at the pistol in his hand “What? No? I don’t understand?”   
“Did you clean that firearm when you last used it?” Mal asked?  
Simon starred at the weapon in his hand, “I didn’t fire it today.”  
“I think that’s been established kid.” Mal said with a raised eyebrow expression.   
“I did some target practice with Zoe about a week ago.” Simon admitted.  
“You clean it afterwards?”  
“Yes, I think so.” The young man answered hesitantly.   
“So that gorram idiot Jayne taught you how to use a gun but not to clean it proper like? “  
Simon started to redden a little, “No Jayne taught me to strip different guns down and clean them properly. Yelled at me until I got it right. He’s not a very patient teacher.”  
“ Jian ta de gui kid“ Mal snapped.  
Simon put the gun down and fidgeted under the Captains scrutiny. “I must of forgotten to do it, I meant to I swear.” A sudden frantic energy over took Simon and he got up and resumed packing his stuff up.   
Mal caught him by the upper arm and shook him, “I told you kid, nobody is going anywhere. Well hopefully not, I’ll see if I can work something out with Jayne.”  
Simon wasn’t convinced, the big man already thought River was a violent menace and now this.   
“Stay put and I’ll go and see if Jayne is awake yet. And where’s that sister of yours? Haven’t seen her since I got back, should I be worrying? “   
Simon shrugged miserably, “I’m a bit concerned too, and I’ve not seen her since we got Jayne back on Serenity.”  
“I’ll have Kaylie look for her, you sit tight, and you might want to get that pistol of yours cleaned while you’re about it son.” Mal said as he left. 

Mal sent Kaylee to find River, the girls played together sometimes and she was more likely to find the crazy little girl. He went off to the med-bay. He found Jayne up and complaining loudly.  
“Want him and that sister of his off the ship!” Jayne hopped down off the bed and heads out of med-bay. But his way is barred by the Captain.  
“We need to talk, let’s go to the galley and get some grub.” Mal said as he led the way as Jayne limped along at his side. As they walked along Mal told Jayne why the doctor’s gun had jammed and waited for an explosion that didn’t come. He glanced sideways at the big man,  
“What’re you grinning about?”  
“Well pretty boy has gorram screwed up big time and I wanna know what you’re gonna do about it? Maybe we are gonna dump them at the next stopover?” Cobb asks hopefully.  
“I told you, we don’t dump crew members for messing up. You’re still here aren’t you?”   
They join Wash, Zoe and Inara in the kitchen area. There was still no sign of River or Kaylee.   
“How come when I do something wrong I take a lashing but when the doc gets me shot, I’m still the bad guy?” Jayne throws the accusation at the table in general.  
“You’ll always be our bad guy man” Wash contributed to the conversation.  
“Shut your pie whole little man.” Jayne growled.  
Zoe elbowed her husband savagely in the ribs, “leave the man alone dear.”   
“Couldn’t find her Cap’n “Kaylee said as she served herself some food and sat down at the table.  
Discussion on what to do about Simon continued through the meal with Mal brushing aside Jayne’s colorful suggestions.  
“Well when I did wrong my Daddy used to give me a whooping.” Kaylee said.  
“My own pop favored his belt. Or anything that came to hand.” Jayne added fondly.  
“If I can’t throw him off the ship or shoot the doc, I’d settle for giving him a lashing.” Jayne smirked maliciously.   
“Not happening. I’m the captain here and if anyone is doing any whoopin it’ll be me.”

After they finished eating Wash and Zoe left together and after a private word with Mal the companion headed to her shuttle. Mal sent Kaylee to Simon’s quarters with a message. Leaving just Mal and Jayne to wait for the young doctor.  
“I’ll be doing the talking and you keep your yap shut? Is that clear Jayne?”  
“I know, you’re the captain yak yak yak…I get it.”

Kaylee hurried down the corridor to Simon’s room, she was sad that Simon had gotten himself into trouble. But she was under orders not to say anything to him, just pass the message on and go search for River some more. At least she was sure that the cap’n wouldn’t hurt Simon, not now he was crew proper.  
Simon made his way to Inara’s shuttle, he had to pick something up for Mal and fetch it to the galley. Inara met him at the entrance of her quarters and handed over a leather bag, it was about half the size of his medicals supply bag. Simon took the bag and wondered at the sad little smile the Companion gave him. He made his way to the galley, the girls were acting a little strange but Simon supposed everyone knew what he’d done. Perhaps Mal had changed his mind and decided that they had to leave Serenity after all.  
Simon paused as he spotted Jayne, but knew he had to face up to what he was responsible for. So he went into the kitchen but skirted around the side of the table that was farthest from Jayne. He handed the bag to Mal, “it’s what you wanted from Inara.”  
Mal gave the young man a hard look, “Jayne knows it was you being neglectful of your responsibilities that got him hurt kid. He didn’t want you carrying a weapon in the first place but you insisted you wanted to be a full member of this crew? Have I got that right?”  
“Yes but I swear it won’t happen again Captain.”  
Jayne snorted with contempt.  
“I think what Jayne means to say is he needs more than your word it won’t happen again. Needs to know you’ve learnt your lesson so to speak.”  
Simon gave the men an open handed gesture, “I’m sorry; I don’t know what else to say.”  
“Be quicker if I just shoot him in the leg Mal? “  
Mal reached for the bag on the table and opened it and brought out a wooden paddle. All three men gaped at the implement.  
“So it’s the art of pleasure and pain, Inara really is full of surprises. “ Mal mussed  
“Must get me a session with a companion one day.” Jayne said salaciously.  
Simon was just confused and asked, “What is that?”  
Jayne spluttered into laughter.  
Mal got close enough to the young doctor to put an arm around his shoulder, “This is a paddle son, for well…paddling. For giving out a thrashing. You with me yet son?”  
“What is Inara doing with it?” Simon asked.  
“Well I guess some folks like getting paddled. If you take my meaning?”  
Simon started flushing as he finally did start to get it, “But why am I bringing it to you? Here I mean the galley’s a bit public? Not that it’s any of my business.” He added hastily, trying not to judge.  
Jayne roared with laughter again, “ Gorram this boy is slow on the uptake. I thought it was the girl that was touched in the head.”  
Mal glared at Cobb, “Time you were someplace else.”  
“Oh no, part of the deal is I get to be here.”   
The conversation was getting way too surreal for the young doctor, “What deal? Maybe I should just go and find River.”  
Mal motioned for Simon to take a seat at the table, “Here’s the deal son, and Jayne gives his word not to shoot you or retaliate in any way for what happened. But he has one condition, and I think it’s fair.” Mal picked up the paddle and gently slapped it against his other hand.  
“You take a thrashing and he’ll call it quits.”  
Simon couldn’t take his eyes off the paddle, “You seriously want to hit me with that?” Then he gave his head a little shake, no its one of their sick little jokes on him. Like the time Mal had said Kaylee was dead. Simon started to wonder why nobody was laughing, okay Jayne had his usual smug grin, but not enough to signify this was a joke.   
“Well? What’s your thinking on it kid? A little pain and then you go back to your doctoring and mayhaps some more drilling on care of your weapons. If you still want.” Mal said.  
Simon dragged his gaze away from the paddle to Mal, “have you done this before captain? My parents never beat us, but it doesn’t look like something I’d want to experience.”  
“Nope, never done this before but I won’t put more of a hurt on you than you can take. And you don’t really want to be taking your sister off this boat and away from your experimenting now do ya boy?”  
Simon knew that last part was true, “You’d stop if I said I’d had enough?”   
Mal gave a chuckle, “well that would depend if I agreed with you son.”  
Simon tried to weigh the pros and cons of the situation. He really didn’t want to lose his medical facilities; treating River was his top priority. And when it came to the crunch he did trust the captain. And it was his own dumb fault for not cleaning the Glock.  
“If I agree how would this work? And does he really have to watch?” Simon added with a nod towards Jayne.  
“All you need to do is bend over the end of this table and leave the rest to me son. And yeah Jayne’s presence is part of the deal. But he’ll be keeping his mouth shut.”  
Simon found that his mouth was dry and he could hardly swallow, was he really about to let Mal Reynolds beat him! He decided he was and made his way to get into position before he changed his mind.  
Mal gave the boy a half smile for encouragement as he placed himself at the side of the table and then put a firm hand in the small of Simon’s back to keep him still. Then he raised his other hand and brought the paddle down on the kids behind.  
Simon held his breath and heard a kind of whoosh sound and then a sharp pain exploded dead center on his rump.  
“Holy crap! He yelped and jerked upright. But found his upward movement was caught by the pressure of Mal’s hand holding him firmly down.   
Mal was always thorough once he decided on a course of action, so he covered the young doctor’s butt with several wallops of the paddle. Then decided it was time for a chat with the good doctor.  
“What brought about this unpleasantness today son?” He asked as landed a flurry of spanks on the kids butt.   
“Ah! Sweet Jesus, What?” Simon cried out only just realizing he was being spoken to and not just having his backside abused.  
Mal spoke slowly and punctuated each word with a slap of the paddle onto the Behind in front of his.  
“Why am I needing to thrash you son?”  
Why the hell was the sadist asking him questions when every pain receptor in his butt was screaming at him? Why had he thought he could trust anyone on this junk heap of a ship?   
“Oww! No! For god’s sake Mal stop!” Simon yelped as he struggled to get up.  
Mal stayed his hand for a second as he leaned his weight a little firmer against Simon’s back,  
“Keep still boy and answer the question, we won’t be finishing up until you do as you’re told.”  
“I must have had something more urgent to do at the time, or maybe I just forgot. I don’t know what else to say.” Simon did his best not to start sobbing.   
“Do you expect you’ll remember next time?”   
“Yes! Yes.. It won’t happen again I swear Sir. Can we stop now please?” Simon didn’t even try to keep the whine out of his voice.  
“Not just yet son, I need to make sure we don’t need to do this again. Don’t want this becoming part of my regular captaining duties.”  
Mal didn’t bring the paddle down with quite the same force this time as he laid a final five spanks down on the kid’s ass and thighs. Simon didn’t notice any leniency in the finishing strokes of the paddle as he sobbed.  
Mal put the paddle down and with a jerk of his head in Jayne’s direction told the big man to go and for once Jayne kept his mouth shut and just left. Mal waited for the young man to quiet down and then patted him on the shoulder.   
“You okay son? “ 

Simon straightened up and couldn’t believe how much excruciating pain he was in physically and then there was the embarrassment that was kicking in now that it was over. Blubbering in front of Mal and Jayne that must really have made their day. Well maybe not the Captain but definitely that baboon Jayne. Simon used the sleeve of his sweater to dry his face before he made eye contact with Mal and agreed he was ready to go.

Mal escorted the younger man part way to his quarters and then after giving Simon’s shoulder a couple of pats left him to it. Simon found River waiting in his room, now she turns up he thought. Simon went and sat next to River on his bunk and squirmed as his butt hit the mattress.   
“Where have you been? Kaylee looked everywhere for you?”  
River gave him one of her cryptic smiles, “Was hiding.”  
“From who? “ Simon asked confused.  
“I was hiding from you of course.”  
Simon put his arm around River, “why would you do that, you never need to hide from me?”  
“I decided we’re not leaving Serenity, ever. We’re home now Simon.”  
Simon was at a loss what to say to that.  
“I knew Captain Mal wouldn’t hurt you, much” River said with a grin.  
Simon drew his little sister even closer to him and they leaned against each other.  
“You were a bad boy Simon but I’ve fixed it for you.” River said as she passed him the Glock pistol.  
Simon reached for the pistol quickly just grateful that Mal still had the magazine clip, oh crap no he didn’t!  
“I’ve cleaned it for you Simon, so be good now, okay?” River said.  
“Yes Mom.” Her brother replied laughing until the slight shift in his body weight reminded him of his painful behind and he groaned.


End file.
